


Diet vs. Dare

by ExplicitFeedFics



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Beakjob, Belching, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Birds, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Burping, Come Swallowing, Dare, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Embarrassment, Erections, Face-Fucking, Fat Shaming, Feathers & Featherplay, Feeding, Fetish, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Force-Feeding, Fucking, Furry, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hiccups, Immobility, Kink Discovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Messy, Moaning, Mouth Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pain, Pet Names, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Teasing, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, Wet & Messy, moobjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitFeedFics/pseuds/ExplicitFeedFics
Summary: Mordecai tries to lose a couple of pounds after a week of eating pizza. Rigby says it's not easy being chubby. Mordecai takes on a dare and has less than a month to gain 300 pounds to prove Rigby wrong.
Relationships: Mordecai/Rigby (Regular Show)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	1. Attempting to Diet

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I was gonna do something to Mordecai. Birds always get me. Speaking of birds, please go check out my twitter @ExplicitFeedArt. I got my commissioned art of Zeed back, and it looks great. It's based on his first appearance and has ghost hands fattening him up. Please go take a look at him lose mobility. Anyway, this is probably gonna be 2 or 3 chapters. This is gonna be a change from the typical formula, so hopefully it's good.

“Why’re you eating that garbage?”

Mordecai swallowed. “I’m dieting.”

“Dieting? Why would you do that?” Rigby asked.

“You ordered large pizzas every day for a week for dinner, dude. I put on a couple pounds.” Mordecai stabbed his fork into a piece of chicken. He mumbled, “Don’t even know how you afforded all those.”

“I had coupons. And, really?” Rigby eyed Mordecai. “You don’t look different to me.”

“Well of course you’d think that.” Mordecai took another bite of his salad.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

“What are you saying about me, huh?”

“Just that you’re, kinda chubby.”

“No I’m not!”

Mordecai snickered. “You eat so much junk food, dude. Of course you’re a little on the heavy side.”

“Heavy? I’m like, lighter than you!”

“You’re also like, five feet shorter.” He took another bite.

“You can’t prove anything.”

“What, that you’re heavy or that you’re short? Cause I can do both.”

“No, dude, you can’t. Cause I’m not ‘heavy’.” He did air quotations with his fingers.

Mordecai sighed. “There’s a scale in the bathroom.”

“Okay, then. Prove it.”

Mordecai sighed again and stood up. “Come on.” They walked upstairs to the bathroom. Mordecai found it sitting against the wall. He stepped on. The display read his weight: 155 pounds. Jeez. Maybe he should go for a jog or something; he wanted to bring it down to 150.

Rigby took Mordecai’s spot. Indeed, he weighed less. 58 lbs. “See? Not heavy.”

“But you’re short.”

“But not heavy.” He smiled.

“Whatever, dude. At least you’ve got it easy.”

“Easy?”

“Yeah. It’s not hard to be chubby. You just eat snacks and sit around and you’re chubby. It’s hard to keep skinny, like this.” Mordecai gestured to himself.

“No way, dude! It’s difficult to keep this weight.” He gestured to himself. “I bet you couldn’t even  _ get _ chubby.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, really. In fact, I dare you to gain 15 pounds by the end of the month.”

“Hmpf.” Mordecai brushed it off.

“Alright then— 30!”

“30? Dude, I bet I could gain  _ 300. _ ”

“I’d like to see you try!”

“Well then see it, cause I’m gonna do it.” Mordecai backed up out of the bathroom.

“Fine then. You’ve got, uh… how many days?”

“Like, twenty-something.”

“Twenty-something days to gain 300 pounds!”

“I’ll show you that it’s not hard, and that you’re just fat.”

“And if you don’t do it in time, you’re gonna buy me lunch for a year!”

That was a hefty punishment. Mordecai thought of a fitting one for if he succeeded. “Oh yeah? And if I  _ do _ do it, you’re paying for all the food I eat!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!” The two went opposite ways in the hallway. Then, they switched, with Mordecai going back down the stairs and Rigby going to their room.

Mordecai made quick work ordering food as he finished his salad. Looking online, he added whatever had a high calorie count or lots of sugar to his cart. Cakes, chocolate, boxes of candy, cookies, hamburgers, chips, ice cream, etc. It was expensive, but he was gonna win, and it was gonna be Rigby’s job to pay it all off.

He spent the rest of that day eating what he could find. The rest of the salad mix he’s bought. Leftover pizza. An unopened bag of chips. A slice of cheesecake. A pie that was gonna go bad anyway. As he leaned on the opened fridge door, looking deep into it, trying to find another thing he would eat, his free hand absentmindedly rubbed his full belly. It was distended slightly and was groaning and gurgling as it digested. He saw a couple of sticks of butter. He considered it, then closed the fridge door and began towards the stairs.

It hardly felt different to go up the stairs, but he did feel sloshier, and his stomach was painfully full. He stepped on the scale: 157. Oh no. He was gonna have to eat a lot more if he was to make it before the end of the month. He went back down the stairs and immediately reached into the fridge and retrieved what bitter he could find, which came to about 3 and a half.

He sat down at the table and pulled back the paper. He hesitated for a moment. Then he realized how much it would cost if Rigby didn’t pay for what he’d bought earlier and he quickly brought the butter into his beak. It was creamy and didn’t taste  _ bad, _ but it was certainly just a way for him to get more calories into him. And by the end of the sticks of butter, his fingers were greasy and slippery, and his beak needed to be wiped off with a napkin. And his belly was groaning and churning even louder. He leaned back and tried to rub his straining gut. It felt, more than ever in his life, like he’d eaten a massive rock.

His fast food arrived. He’d forgotten about it, really. He took the large brown bags and set them down inside, having already paid for them. Mordecai leaned back in his chair again as he went through the bags, eating each burger. There were nearly twenty, each with fries. Each burger was more than 500 calories, and the same was true with the large fries he ordered.

Mordecai was trying to muster up the willpower to shove the seventeenth burger into his mouth as he loudly groaned, rubbing his bulging middle. He’d stopped caring about the mess after the ninth, and now his beak was covered in ketchup, salt, and grease, which also covered his hands and his chest. It felt like he was going to literally explode, with all of the pressure in his taut belly. His diet was now well and truly out the window.

He finished the final burger and sighed loudly, wrapping both of his arms around his huge gut, which gurgled and rumbled in pain. After a few minutes, he wiped off his face with a napkin. He’d take a shower tomorrow. He waddled to the stairs and struggled and panted as he ascended it. He stopped at the scale before reentering his room. Only 164 lbs. Mordecai hoped he’d at least stretched his stomach so that tomorrow wouldn’t be as painful.

Bright and early the next day, he woke up and went downstairs to see that his order had arrived. He brought it in and brought it all up into his room, stacking it by his bed. He sat with his back against the wall and started with a huge box of candy. He leaned his head back, opened his beak, and upended the opened box into his mouth. In only a bit more than two minutes, he’d eaten the whole thing. Rinse and repeat for twenty boxes before Mordecai took a tired break. It came more natural to eat so much now. It still felt wrong, though, eating so much so quickly. And already, his belly was distended and felt full. But today, Mordecai had the whole day in front of him. And if he was gonna dedicate a whole month to eating this stuff, he was gonna win.

Mordecai finished the last thirty boxes, and already it had been an hour and a half and he’d eaten somewhere near 40 thousand calories. He’d get up and go weigh himself, but that sounded like such a painful prospect that he wasn’t about to do that now. No, Mordecai sat on the bed, his feet dangling off of the edge, with his gut resting between them. Between pained groans, he suppressed quiet burps that made him feel like he could tackle another box as the pressure lessened. Eventually, his stomach’s loud noises were enough to wake up Rigby.

“Mordecai?” Rigby asked as he blinked the sleep from his eyes.

“Ough, yeah?” Mordecai muttered.

Rigby sat up and stared straight on at Mordecai’s stomach. “How’s the dare going?”

“I’m gonna, ourp, win, dude.” Rigby got up and approached Mordecai.

“I don’t know, dude; doesn’t look like it.” Rigby poked Mordecai’s belly.

“Oh, don’t do that, dude.” He groaned and his stomach grumbled in agreement. And he felt blood rush to his crotch in disagreement. His hand went to cover himself.

“Why?” He did it again.

*Buurrrp* “It hurts.”

“What about here, then?” Rigby reached out and poked Mordecai’s chest. It felt soft. Mordecai looked down to see fat accumulating on his chest. “You okay with me poking your boobs?” Rigby thought this was hilarious. And Mordecai’s dick was trying to embarrass him.

“Don’t do that.” Mordecai pulled his hand not covering his cock back from his gut to swat at Rigby, who retrieved his hand before Mordecai could stop him.

“Or what? You can hardly reach me, dude!” His head pressed against the palm of his hand.

“Yeah, I can. Just, oof, wait for all this to digest.”

“Yeah, alright. Take your time and you’ll lose the dare, guaranteed.” Gas rose in Mordecai’s throat. His fist went in front of his beak as he quietly tried to release it. “You just keep doing that and I’ll check in on you.” Rigby left the room, chuckling, as Mordecai let out quiet belches. Rigby didn’t notice his rapidly hardening erection. It wasn’t the fullness that had turned him on— it was the teasing from Rigby. Mordecai hoped that wouldn’t become a reoccurring thing, and he pushed the thought of it from his mind, and quickly his dick began to go flaccid again.

Mordecai could bear Rigby taunting him because Rigby was just trying to psych Mordecai out, and Mordecai was gonna win to shove his victory in Rigby’s face. As if that conversation had hardened him and made him more determined, he strained and reached out for the stack of boxes of cookies; about 7 boxes tall. He ripped open the packaging of the first one and started to shove them into his maw, two at a time. He would get his weight up, and Rigby would be devastated by just how wrong he was.


	2. Against the Wall, Onto the Curtain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordecai eats more and gets horny several times. He relieves himself in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I forgot to mention how I was dealing with genitals last chapter. I had dealt with it in my Silver x Shadow story by just making them have clothes. Here, it's basically a 'they're hidden or don't exist until horniness requires that they do' thing, I guess. I'm also trying to be moderately more realistic with the number of pounds gained by food, although the speed is still inaccurate. Also my pacing is like way too slow, so I'm either gonna have to a weird jump in pacing or this story's gonna be waaaay longer than I initially planned. Lemme know if you would rather this be, like, ten thousand words long. Cause otherwise, I'm not doing that. The plot of this story's also changing a bit, so it might not be too unique compared to my others.

It was about eleven in the morning now. The cookies had been finished a couple of hours ago, and Mordecai had since moved on and began eating some of the chocolate he’d gotten. Similar to what had happened with the burgers, he eventually, although quicker this time, stopped caring about cleanliness. After an hour straight of just eating chocolate, he’d gone through maybe 100 of the candy bars. He sat there, digesting for a bit, rubbing his gut with his extremely messy hands. And then, Rigby walked back in.

He kicked some of the wrappers that were starting to litter the floor aside and looked at Mordecai, who had dirtied his face, his hands, and his belly with melted chocolate, and filled the room with the sounds of his digestion and belching. “How many of these things have you eaten?”

With his mouth still somewhat coated or full of chocolate, muttered, “A hungreg.”

“Did you just rub them all over yourself?” Mordecai shuddered slightly, which only made his full stomach hurt.

“Ngo.” *Burrp*

“You know, you don’t gain weight by rubbing food on yourself.” Mordecai felt himself getting hard again. His chocolate-covered hand went in front of his dick again.

Mordecai swallowed and cleared his mouth with effort. “I didn’t.”

“Whatever. I don’t care.” Rigby went to his trampoline and lied down on it.

Mordecai looked down at his free, dirty hand, and decided a shower was in order. He pressed down on the edge of the bed with his hand, inadvertently ruining the sheets as he did, and pulled himself to his feet, swaying and burping as he did. His other hand continued to cover his half-erect dick. He began to leave the room, unsure if Rigby was looking at him as he did.

Down the hall, into the bathroom. He turned the water on, getting chocolate all over it, and waited for it to get warm. As he did, he stepped onto the scale. 191 pounds. Only 191? Was he gaining fast enough to meet the goal in time? He couldn’t figure it out— the gurgles and groans and churns of his stomach were too loud for him to think. He stepped into the shower, watching as the chocolate effortlessly slipped off of his hands and down his chest, onto his distended belly, from his face and his beak.

Mordecai ended up in the shower longer than he needed to, appreciating and taking full advantage of the break from eating, from straining his belly further. He leaned back against the wall, still rubbing his aching gut. Eventually, there came a loud knock on the door. “Hey, fatass! Get out of the bathroom!” Rigby shouted.

“Gimme, like, five minutes!” Mordecai shouted back.

Mordecai heard Rigby grumble away. Mordecai looked down at himself. In truth, he wasn’t even that fat. He’d gained, what, 30 pounds? It wasn’t even fat, his belly was just distended and heavy beyond belief. His legs and his arms were still thin. Surely, that would change pretty quickly. But he wasn’t even fat, he was just bloated and heavy. But thinking about how, already, it was enough for Rigby to berate him.

Mordecai’s hand firmly wrapped itself around his half-erect cock. He stroked it with his feathered hand, getting firmer in his hand. He leaned back against the wall, hot water running down his belly and streams dripping from his cock. His mind focused on no specific coherent thought, instead just overwhelmed with the whole experience of the last day, of the last few hours. In between quiet burps were suppressed moans as he masturbated. Not only his increased weight, but also approaching climax made it feel as if his legs would give in, and he struggled to keep standing, arching his back into the wall and grabbing at his belly. Hell, he didn’t even _like_ the extra weight, he just… he didn’t know. He had no idea what it was that was really doing it for him.

Finally, he felt himself tense up, and, with a loud burp superseding and interrupting his gasp, he came. Hot come shot out from his cock, underneath his belly, into the shower curtain. Mordecai’s gasps struggled against all of the other noises his belly was making, and he rode out his orgasm. And eventually, Mordecai relaxed, let his hand pull away from his dick, and he stood straight, pushing off of the wall.

He tried to wash off the come on the shower curtain with water, eventually succeeding, although with much trouble. He washed off his cock and finished cleaning his face and his hands. And shutting off the water, he reached out and grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off.

Then, as he finished drying himself off and left the bathroom, he pulled out his phone and began to order his lunch for the day. It was around noon now. A bit early, but he didn't wanna return to the chocolate yet. Yesterday had been burgers. Today, he’d ask if Rigby had any more of those coupons he’d been using.

“Rigby?” Mordecai asked into their bedroom.

“Yeah?” Rigby didn’t look up as he lied on his back, his head upside down over the edge.

“You still have coupons for pizza?”

“Yeah. You gonna order a few extra-larges as a snack?”

“For lunch, dude.”

“Am I gonna have to rip slices out of your hands before you shove them in your mouth or am I allowed to have some?”

Mordecai felt his cock hardening again. If Rigby was gonna keep acting like this, well, it would be great, but also, it would be really hard to keep hiding his erections from him like he was having to do again. “If you want some.”

“Nah. You fatten yourself up some more.” Rigby rolled onto his front, facing Mordecai straight on. “Maybe I’ll have a salad.” Rigby had a shit-eating grin.

“I’m doing this so I can win, and then you’ll have to admit that you were wrong. And pay for all of this.”

“You’re gonna lose, and you're gonna have to pay for all the food you bought. Maybe start guzzling lard if you wanna get there in time.”

“Can I just have the coupons?”

“Yeah, hold on.” He started rummaging through the mess of things on the floor. He found them and stood up, walking towards Mordecai. “Here you go.” Rigby dropped them onto the floor just in front of Mordecai.

“What the hell, dude?”

“You have to bend over to get them.”

Mordecai angrily grumbled and began to lean over and reach for them. His belly gurgles and sloshed as he did, and he really felt like he was gonna lose his balance and fall over. But he managed to grab them and stand back up straight. “Not hard.”

“Something is,” Rigby smirked as he pointed between Mordcai’s legs.

How had Rigby so quickly asserted such authority and dominance over Mordecai? Three days ago, Mordecai would be punching Rigby in the arm for even joking about something like that, but over the course of, like, twelve hours or something, Mordecai couldn’t help but blush and get an erection, and Rigby continued to say these things. Mordecai couldn’t help but feel that he and Rigby had switched roles. It was clearly only temporary, but Mordecai wasn’t sure if this was… cool. 

“Stop looking at my dick, dude!”

“Stop getting so horny for being fat, dude.”

“That’s not what that is?”

“Then what is it?” Rigby continued to smirk. Mordecai stammered and failed to respond. “As long as you do that sort of thing in the shower and not ten feet from me, I don’t care.”

“It’s not about being fat!” Mordecai had a raging erection that he continued to cover with his hand. He hadn’t been this consistently horny for a long time.

“Whatever, just go order a couple dozen pizzas. And don’t jizz all over it or whatever it is you wanna do. I might wanna slice.”

Mordecai turned and, furious, walked out of the room, having let Rigby so easily get the upper hand. Truth be told, Mordecai didn’t even know Rigby was _capable_ of having the upper hand like that. This whole dare was going to change how they interacted for a long time. It was awkward and uncomfortable. And it did nothing to change how into it Mordecai was.

He wasn’t into Rigby. They were childhood friends. And if he was to get feelings over _this?_ He looked down at his gut. That would be weird. Way too weird and uncomfortable. But, not having that control he had once had? Well, maybe he _did_ like that. He certainly hoped not. But seeing as Rigby already had that control and accused Mordecai of being turned on by whatever, now might be the time to figure that out for real.

But he wasn’t into Rigby. Hell no. And he wasn’t into being fat. It hurt and it sucked and he could hardly stand it.

Mordecai picked up the phone and dialed for the pizza place. Mordecai looked at the coupons he’d gotten again. Mordecai didn’t know why Rigby just had dozens of coupons for extra-large pizzas lying around, but it was useful now. He’d ask Rigby why he got all of those later.


	3. Mutually Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordecai and Rigby are getting really into it. Teasing turns into helping your friend climax. Although neither admits it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short, with very little actual stuffing. But after again changing the gimmick of this story, I wanted to establish this relationship they have. I also needed to skip some time if this is going to be less than twenty chapters. Originally, I planned on no romance or sexual anything between these two, but now it seems inevitable. I'm tagging m/m now, but I'll tag the relationship when they actually acknowledge this. Lemme know If you have any thoughts.

The next day, he’d woken up to see that his bloated stomach had digested all of the food he’d crammed into it, including all the pizza he’d eaten. For what felt like the first time in forever, his belly wasn’t distended and taut, and instead, his body had simply gotten fatter. His arms, his thighs, his now obvious moobs, not to mention his large and soft belly, with rolls developing. But, that didn’t quite matter, because that alone didn't bring him closer to winning.

Over the next few days, Mordecai continued to non-stop gorge himself. He slowed down a bit, however, whether because he felt he needed to pace himself or simply because it was too much. But, by the end of the week, he was certainly starting to feel it. Roughly one third of the way through the time he’d been given, he weighed himself at 238 pounds. According to a couple of internet searches, that classified him as obese. Obese, already? He was still more than 200 pounds away. Not to mention, that amount of weight, especially when he’d just finished stuffing himself, was becoming a trouble. It was difficult to get out of bed, up from a chair, and way more difficult to go up the stairs. But, of course, he’d gotten this far, so he’d get to the end.

Rigby had certainly noticed this very quick weight gain. When Mordecai had just finished scarfing down a whole platter of hamburgers, his face, fingers, and chest covered in grease and condiments, Rigby was sure to butt in.

“Didn’t know you were okay with cannibalism,” Rigby dryly said.

Huffing, panting, and loudly burping, Mordecai wondered, “What?”

“Well, those burgers were as much cow as you are.”

“Haha, very— oourp— funny.”

“I mean, look at you,” Rigby stood up and walked over to the much larger Mordecai, sitting on his straining bed, “you could easily feed a whole family.”

Mordecai’s cock was growing hard quickly, although it wasn’t especially easy to see with all of the weight he’d added. He took no effort to try and hide it. “Just wait until I win this.”

“Oh, then, you could feed a whole block for weeks. If you don’t flatten it first.” Rigby glanced at Mordecai’s dick straining against the blubber weighing it down.

“I won’t have to feed— urp—  _ anyone _ after I get you to admit how easy it is to, huff, be obese.”

“The dare was about how it was difficult being  _ chubby. _ ” Rigby shrugged it off. “But if you’re so horny for being greasy and not being able to get up from your bed without sweating, go ahead.”

“I can get up without sweating.”

“Prove it then, fatso.” Rigby took a couple of big steps back.

Mordecai was completely erect. “I do need to, gasp, go take a shower.” He started to pull himself up. He struggled. Rigby gave him no assistance and just folded his arms. Mordecai, after a fight, was standing and was sweating.

“I was right.”

“Shut, huff, up.” Mordecai waddled out of the room and into the bathroom.

The two’s relationship had gotten complicated. The two, at face value, were still as they were a couple of days ago, which was already weird. Rigby still taunted Mordecai, and Mordecai still found himself turned on by the shaming and embarrassment. But, it became obvious quickly that both were into their respective roles. Mordecai would go take a shower, taking up more room every time, and would jack off his increasingly smaller dick. Rigby would come by to taunt and shame him, which would only serve to make Mordecai hornier. Then, as Mordecai had found out yesterday, after hearing Rigby through the walls, he would go back to their room and would jack off, himself. Rigby often stared at Mordecai’s cock when it would get hard, and Mordecai found it increasingly difficult to go anywhere without Rigby watching on, taunting him. Which meant that Mordecai was almost always erect, and Rigby seemed to be, too, although he somehow did a much better job at hiding it. It certainly served to heighten the experience. It also meant that Mordecai always felt inclined to stuff himself more, to prove Rigby wrong. 

In the shower, Mordecai leaned against the wall, his right hand going to his cock, his fat pad and increasingly low-hanging belly getting in the way. He was panting. Burping, too. And on time, Rigby was outside. A quick bit of formalities, to hide the obvious, yet still unacknowledged, horny dynamic between the two, and Rigby was straight into the taunting.

“Even over the water, I can hear the floor creaking under you, Mordecai!” Rigby shouted.

“No it’s— buuarp— not,” Mordecai huffed.

“Do you ever stop burping, fatass?”

“I’m not always— urrp— burping.”

“Yeah, and you aren’t using a stick of butter as a bar of soap.”

“I’m using regular, huff, soap.”

“And a stick to reach your own massive ass.”

“My ass isn’t, pant, massive.”

“Yeah it is. It’s big enough to be rented out. Massive enough to get a spaceship to touchdown on.”

Mordecai was having lots of difficulty getting words out. “Is that the only, huff, part of my body that large?”

“Of course not. Your tits each weigh as much as a whole kid. Your gut’s big enough to crush someone to death. And that’s without mentioning your double chin.”

“My double chin?”

“Haven’t you noticed it? You got a whole pizza stuck in the folds. Plus a few hamburgers.”

“Lemme finish my shower,” Mordecai grunted out moments before climaxing.

“Fine, fatass.” Rigby hurried back into his own room.

Mordecai felt like he was gonna suffocate, huffing and panting and gasping so quickly and so desperately. The hot water against his massive sweaty form just made him feel so much warmer. And he furiously tried to wrap his whole hand around his cock, but there was too much fat for that to be possible.

With a deep gasp, he arched his back and came shot out against the shower curtain in spurt after spurt. Mordecai rode his orgasm out for what felt like forever, before the last of his come was just dribbling down his hand and dripping from the bottom of his belly.

He started to clean himself off, as well as wiping away the drool that has streamed from the side of his still greasy beak as he desperately masturbated. He listened carefully and was sure he could hear Rigby suppressing moans in the other room. The two were gonna have to address this weird relationship soon. If they were gonna keep this up, then the two were gonna have to at least talk to each other about it. Not to mention, being able to masturbate without having to take a shower might be nice.


	4. Fattened and Fuckable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordecai has gained some more. Rigby and Mordecai have a moment. Or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's probably my favorite so far. I'm really glad that I accidentally steered the story in this direction instead of what I originally imagined. Lemme know what you think about these two's relationship. And suggest tags for me that I might have missed.

Mordecai was about halfway through the length of the dare now. Roughly a week and a half remained on the calendar. And in the past few days, he’d spent even more on food. And it had been working. In the morning, he struggled to pull himself out of bed and waddled to the bathroom to weigh himself, as had become a habit. The bathroom scale creaked underneath him, but still dutifully gave him a number. He could hardly read it over his massive belly and had to do some significant maneuvering to see it. 318. Mordecai was considered morbidly obese now. And there was still so much more to go, even though he’d already more than doubled his original weight.

His belly was wider and heavier and just generally much more in the way. It was, despite how quickly he was putting on the pounds, soft and doughy. It sagged down, weighing on his dick whenever he got hard. When he sat down, it piled onto his thighs, making a small shelf for him to put some of his snacks on, although his moobs got in the way a bit. And generally, moving around all of the lard that he’d put on made him exhausted.

A delivery person arrived with some fast food breakfast. Mordecai took the two big bags from them and brought them up into his room, panting. Downstairs was still just as acceptable for his stuffing sessions— although the chairs might not support his weight— but being upstairs, on his bed, with Rigby was much better.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, which creaked and groaned underneath him. Over on his trampoline, Rigby watched as Mordecai opened the bags and quickly began to devour the cheap pancakes and breakfast sandwiches inside. Mordecai knew he was being watched, expected it even, but continued.

Rigby watched silently for a few moments as Mordecai ate. Some syrup dripped off of the bite of pancake he brought to his mouth from his belly shelf, landing on his chest, between his breasts.

“You saving that for later?” Rigby piped up.

“Very original, Rigby,” Mordecai responded.

“Yeah, well.” Rigby said, sitting upright, “So, is this breakfast, or just a snack?”

“Gueth,” Mordecai said, his mouth full of pancake.

“What was that, fatty?”

Mordecai swallowed. “I said guess.”

“Light snack.”

“It’s my breakfast, you— burrrp— asshole.” Under all of Mordecai’s mass, his cock was getting harder.

“Seems like a lot to me.”

“Needs to be.”

“Why? Do you need at least ten thousand calories to get off?”

“I need it to win the dare.”

“And after you finish your snack, you’re gonna go and take a shower?”

Chewing, “Yeah?”

“Like it’s not obvious what you do in there, with the whole house shaking.”

“And what’s that?” Mordecai’s erection was pushing up against his belly, trying to make space for itself between his thick thighs.

“Jack off. Probably grabbing one of your tits, too.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Duh. Cause you’re turned on by lard.”

“Not true.”

“Then what is it that  _ is _ turning you on in there, huh?”

Mordecai was silent as he chewed. He swallowed and set his pancakes aside. “I think I’m gonna go take my shower now, and finish this when I— ourp— come back.”

“Go right ahead, butterball.”

Mordecai shuffled into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He neglected to lock it as he stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

It wasn’t even a full minute until he heard the door open. Mordecai’s dick throbbed in anticipation. It had taken a long time for Mordecai to come to terms with this, and even longer for the two to acknowledge it.

Rigby singsonged, “Mordecai~”

“Rigby,” Mordecai nearly moaned.

“You taking up all the space in there, or is there room for one more?”

“Depends.”

“What if I’m here to fuck your fat ass until you can’t even waddle?”

Mordecai felt his breath taken away. “Hell yeah.”

Rigby stepped into the shower, his feet immediately getting splashed by the hot water and his first breath full of steam. Before him was Mordecai, all 318 pounds of him. He still hadn’t even washed off the syrup from his cleavage. Rigby took a good look at him.

“So, you’re into weight gain?” Mordecai asked.

“Yup.”

“Why was I the first victim, and not you?”

“Well,  _ I _ don’t wanna be obese. Besides, I’m not horny for  _ myself. _ ”

“Dude, have you liked me this whole time?”

“I’ve secretly recorded you a few times you’ve had a big dinner or went to a buffet.”

“What’d you do with those?”

“Well, I’ve masturbated in the shower a few times myself.”

“Dude!”

“What? Water under the bridge now.” Rigby’s hand reached for Mordecai’s belly, rubbing it. Mordecai burped. “So, what about you?”

“I didn’t think I liked you any more than as a friend.” Mordecai swallowed. “Until all this started, and you started taking charge.”

“I thought you’d like that.”

“How’d  _ you _ know that?  _ I _ didn’t even know that would do it.”

“I’ll never tell.”

“Anyway, I don’t really care about this whole weight gain thing.”

“You don’t?”

“I just wanted to win the dare. And it still hasn’t grown on me. B—”

“Well, something has.” Rigby jiggled Mordecai’s fat.

“Very— urrrp— clever. But I don’t care about the weight at all.”

“Huh. Well, one out of two. Passing grade.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Close enough.” Rigby’s finger drifted around Mordecai’s deepened navel. “What are you thinking about gaining more?”

“Well, I’ll keep this up until I win.”

“What about after?”

“I don’t plan on it.”

“ _ I _ do,” Rigby smirked.

“Oh. Well. Maybe I might, then.”

“Might?” Rigby’s hand drifted down to Mordecai’s dick, under his belly. “What about ‘will?’”

Mordecai half-gasped. “Why would I agree?”

“Cause I like you better when you’re obese.” Rigby wrapped his hand around Mordecai’s cock. “That reminds me. Turn around.” Mordecai did what he was told, without a moment of hesitation. “Bend over.” Mordecai did, using his feathered hands to keep upright by leaning on the wall. His gut drooped down, as did his moobs. He lowered his head as the stream of water dripped down his ass.

“Nuh-uh. Come back here.” Rigby reached over and grabbed Mordecai’s crest. Rigby’s fingers slid between the feathers on the back of Mordecai’s head, feeling warm and soft, and Rigby gripped on tight, pulling Mordecai’s head back up by whatever blue feathers he could grab.

Mordecai’s beak was open, panting, as he kept bent over, his cock erect between his thighs, and his head was painfully held up by Rigby’s tight grip. Despite being so much taller, and so, so much bigger, Mordecai was being manhandled by Rigby. It would probably be such a sight to see the morbidly obese Mordecai being grabbed by, essentially, the hair and being bent over to be fucked by someone as small as Rigby.

Rigby began to slide his dick into Mordecai. When Mordecai wasn’t paying attention, it seemed Rigby had lubed up. The head slipped in easily, feeling bizarre; the last time he could remember having someone inside him was the one time he experimented at a younger age, and that was forever ago. And Rigby steadily pushed farther and farther in. Mordecai felt like he couldn't take any more, and Rigby continued to push in farther. Before these past two weeks, Mordecai saw himself as nothing but exceedingly straight, and never even tried to take anything up the ass. And now, it seemed he was taking so much. Mordecai had seen Rigby’s member before, of course; it indeed was rather impressive. Bigger than Mordecai’s. Certainly now, with his fatpad having shrunk his dick.

“How’s that?” Rigby asked.

“I feel… so full.” One of his hands went to his belly, rubbing it, despite many pounds of lard being between his hand and Rigby’s cock. It was such a strange sensation. And it felt like he was being filled, although in a uniquely different way than he had ever been before.

“More full than you after dinner?” Mordecai was about to groan out an answer when Rigby added, “Don’t answer. Just take it in. And conserve your energy for moaning.”

Rigby leaned in just that little bit more, and his hips plapped against Mordecai’s soft, round, and utterly massive cheeks; Mordecai was easily twice as wide as Rigby, and nowhere did it show more than at his ass. Even his thighs, which had previously been the textbook definition of ‘bird legs’ were now nearly as thick as Rigby’s entire body, although much more jiggly. Then, Rigby pulled back and got into a slow rhythm.

Mordecai’s steamy breath mixed into the hot and humid air as he panted. His legs felt weak, from both the weight and his own heightening climax.

“You used to be so thin. After a bad breakup, you nearly became underweight.” Rigby whispered. “Now look at you. Look at what a pig you’ve turned into. So big and fat that your massive tits collect crumbs and syrup. You’ve got a double chin under your beak, catching grease and drool. And look at this.” Rigby’s free hand slapped Mordecai’s ass. It rippled and shook Mordecai’s whole body. “You’ve got the fattest, most fuckable ass I’ve ever seen.” Rigby squeezed and violently gripped Mordecai’s ass. “I wanna keep fucking you until this ass is raw and you can’t even stand. Not that you’re gonna be immobile in a week’s time anyway.”

Mordecai moaned loudly. “Exactly. What more could a guy like me ask for than a fucktoy so thick and soft that it can’t even stand up and walk away?” Rigby grunted. “And a beak like yours is just  _ made _ for a hose. I can see it in you now.”

Mordecai was panting and moaning as loud as he could, with no inhibitions. All of those got left with the word ‘fuckable’. He wanted nothing more than to be used by Rigby right now. Sure, he was a childhood friend, but when having him fuck you felt this good? Mordecai just wished he could have made himself  _ more _ fuckable.

Rigby quieted down as he neared climax. His free hand went around Mordecai’s massive thighs and just barely wrapped itself around Mordecai’s small erection. Rigby plowed into Mordecai at increasing speed as he jacked off Mordecai.

Finally, Mordecai burped in between moaning, and that alone pushed Rigby over the edge. And with a loud moan, he came into Mordecai. Mordecai felt even more filled, and he could feel his legs nearly giving in as Rigby’s incessant hand made him come, too. It shot out with desperate moans and landed in the stream of water returning to the drain. Mordecai felt it was the hardest he’d ever come.

Rigby slowed his ramming, and eventually stopped, leaning against the wall to his side for a moment. Mordecai continued to pant as if he’d just run a marathon, with no sign of catching his breath. Rigby pulled out, and some of Rigby’s impressively large load dribbled out from inside Mordecai.

Rigby leaned into the stream of water and washed off his cock. “Well,” Rigby inhaled, “you finish taking your shower and then meet me in the bedroom. I’ll help you finish your breakfast.” And with that, Rigby stepped out of the shower and out of the bathroom. Mordecai’s crest was rustled and had been pulled. His ass was a sore mess. And his legs felt like they could give in because of pure ecstatic exhaustion. He felt, more than he could have ever imagined he could be, used. And he would do it again in a heartbeat. That is, if his heart rate would slow down.


	5. Feeding Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordecai asks for some help. Rigby obliges after playing hard to get. Mordecai eats a month's worth of food in one sitting and sucks Rigby's dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I didn't really properly account for the size difference in the shower sex scene in the last chapter— if someone were to model or draw it out, it might not make sense. But whatever. This scene I really liked, and I put a lot into it. It ended up being really long, too. Lemme know if you have any thoughts or whatever.

A few more days passed. Mordecai was roughly on target to gain enough weight by the month’s end. Now, about two weeks after taking on the dare, he was at 347 lbs. He was near to having gained 200 pounds. But he wasn’t there yet. And it was getting a bit cumbersome to bring food to his mouth, with his moobs starting to get in the way some, and with his arms getting heavier. Even if he used his belly as a table, and rested the sleeves of cookies or tubs of ice cream on them, it was still starting to feel like quite a bit of work.

That newfound difficulty, as well as the fact that he was only just barely on track to win, was why he turned to Rigby to help.

Rigby nearly did a double-take, “You want me to what?”

“Feed me,” Mordecai said. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, his hand and his beak covered in chocolate from a binge just earlier. His bloated belly and his moobs had some chocolate on them as well.

Rigby tried to conceal how horny that mere request had made him. “Why would I agree to help you win?”

“You wanna see— bourp— me get bigger, dude?”

“I don’t know, you seem horny enough for food that you’ll do that for yourself.”

“It’s getting hard to do. My arm’s— urp— getting heavy and it’s getting hard to reach.”

Rigby’s cock was hardening, with him no longer making efforts to conceal it like a week ago. Mordecai’s member was doing the same, although it was smaller and harder to see. “Was that a confession that being fat is hard?”

“No. Forget I said that. How about— buaarp— I suck you off if you feed me?”

Rigby nearly shuddered. “Dude, you’d get your gross chocolate mess all over my dick.”

“I could take a shower aft—”

“No, no. I wanna get the full experience.”

“Then feed me.”

Rigby got up and walked over to Mordecai, holding his erection in one hand. Mordecai huffed as he scooted backward on his bed. “How about you lie down for this?” Rigby suggested.

With yet more panting and huffing, Mordecai turned to the side and lied down on his bed on his back. Rigby smirked, “Mind if I sit here?” He rubbed his hand sensually on Mordecai’s belly.

“It might make me— ourp— burpier,” Mordecai belched.

“Perfect.” Rigby climbed on top of Mordecai and sat with his legs to the side. His cock was immediately in Mordecai’s vision, taking up much of the space. Rigby’s balls rested on Mordecai’s chest, between his breasts. Rigby looked around at the many, many snacks and fast food meals stacked up around the bed. “How many calories’s all of this have?”

“Uh, 60 or 70 thousand? I haven’t been keeping track.”

“Perfect. You’re gonna eat it all.”

Mordecai opened his mouth to protest, but immediately a thick, juicy burger was shoved into his beak. He quietly moaned as he chewed the large bite he instinctively took; yet still not because he liked the food, or even the stuffing element, but because of the dominance he didn’t know he loved to have asserted over him. Mordecai’s hands went to gently sort of hold Rigby, his hands gingerly wrapped around Rigby’s calves, as well as caressing his own gut.

Faster than Rigby could eat a single burger, Mordecai ate half a dozen. Grease already started to dribble down the sides of his beak and down his soft face, the rivulets getting caught in his double chin. Mordecai stared up into Rigby’s eyes with his own half-open gaze.

Rigby rose up slightly on Mordecai’s increasingly taut belly with every exhausted breath he took. Roughly thirty burgers had been shoved into Mordecai’s maw by Rigby. Mordecai’s face was greasy and splattered with condiments. Nearly every bit was punctuated with a belch. Some were small or suppressed. And other ones, he could hardly stop from escaping his mouth, and they were loud, deep, and prolonged. Every one of those made Rigby’s dick practically throb, which Mordecai got clear sight of.

When the bags of burgers ran out, to which Rigby was surprised Mordecai hadn’t ordered fries with them this time, he turned, delighted, to the stack of warm pizza boxes against the wall. Five large meat lover’s pizzas. Perfect.

Mordecai’s mouth was held open. Rigby’s free hand went to his beak and a couple of fingers were wedged in the side, practically forcing it wide open. Rigby half-folded the large slice he’d grabbed and slowly brought it into Mordecai’s mouth. He continued bringing it farther and farther into his mouth, until nearly the entire slice was in, with its tip essentially being forced down Mordecai’s throat with a loud  _ ghlk  _ from the novice deepthroater.

And nearly the whole slice was bitten off as Rigby withdrew his fingers, with grease and saliva messily spilling out from Mordecai’s beak as he struggled to chew all that at once. Rigby smiled and his hand, the fingers covered in saliva from Mordecai, held Mordecai’s head. “Gotta practice for me, dude,” Rigby whispered. Mordecai moaned, muffled, through the couple of hundred of calories in his maw.

The rest of that slice, mostly crust, was unceremoniously eaten by Mordecai. The next slice, Rigby couldn’t help but force the yet still willing bird’s beak open; he enjoyed it too much. Mordecai felt much the same, being manhandled by the smaller and more dominant feeder. Rigby’s fingers force the beak wide open again. And he studied Mordecai’s mouth as he used his fingers to gently grab Mordecai’s tongue, and as Mordecai loudly and completely unrestrained burped. His hand continued to gather more saliva as he grazed his fingertips against the avian’s teeth, and generally feeling the inside of his mouth, exploring around. Drool continued to gather in Mordecai’s mouth, and it dripped down his face and down onto his chest. He couldn’t help but do nothing as Rigby’s fingers slid farther into his mouth, making him feel like gagging, but instead making him let out a long belch.

Rigby pulled his hand back and used it to again hold Mordecai’s beak open as he forced the slice of pizza entirely in. Mordecai’s eyes temporarily widened as he again struggled to take the entire slice. Rigby paid no attention to grease on his one hand or the saliva on the other, and instead, he continued to feed Mordecai.

Slice by slice, the first pizza disappeared down Mordecai’s gullet, with each being used by Rigby to test Mordecai’s weak gag reflex. And yet, each slice was swallowed without issue. Although, with each slice being forced into his mouth as such, grease and saliva spilled from Mordecai’s beak readily, covering his chins, throat, cleavage, and making a small mess on the bed as it dripped down the sides of his chest.

And quickly, all five pizzas had been eaten, with Rigby  _ feeling _ Mordecai’s increased size simply by how much he’d been raised up. Mordecai, already prone to burping in the middle of sentences before this stuffing, he was now reduced to a helplessly burping mess. Whenever he wasn’t swallowing or taking in a deep, exhausted breath, he was loudly burping. Rigby thought it was impressive, really, just how much the glutton could burp. And it was only making Rigby even hornier.

There were two stacks of boxes left. And the one Rigby hastily grabbed was full of donuts. Four dozen donuts, each oily and covered in icing and sprinkles. Mordecai groaned from the pain of his bloated, extended belly being still packed further with copious amounts of unhealthy, fattening food. As he began to pathetically groan, unable to stop eating even more, Rigby forced one of the donuts into his mouth, with a couple of sprinkles dropping down onto Mordecai’s doughy tits.

Mordecai swallowed donut after donut nearly as quickly as Rigby shoved them into his mouth. Each one, on its own, a snack, enough to ruin a diet. And Mordecai gobbled down more than a dozen in less than a minute. And again, Mordecai’s belly was more swollen and full than it had been in a while, feeling like he’d eaten a huge rock that was both weighing him down and stretching his insides. Mordecai’s body screamed at him to stop, as did much of his mind. But watching Rigby tower over him, his cock ready to be pushed down Mordecai’s throat as soon as Mordecai finished eating was enough to keep Mordecai enthusiastically binging, as well as being enough to keep his own dick, hidden by his belly and his fatpad, hard the entire time.

All four boxes were emptied as fast as it had taken Mordecai to order them that morning. And the blue and white heap continued to belch, pant, and moan. Rigby grabbed the last stack of boxes. Eight boxes of chocolate éclairs, about eighty in total. Each was messily overfilled, with white cream spilling out from one end already. Rigby had no hesitation as he grabbed one and placed it in Mordecai’s mouth, with his other hand holding his beak. With his hand, Rigby shut Mordecai’s beak on the éclair, forcing cream to come out from the end, which was pointed outward. Rigby smiled as he watched Mordecai taste the pastry, and swallow it after quickly chewing it. No more perfect food to make him eat before fucking his throat silly.

The second one was eaten about as sexually as the first. But looking at how many were left, Rigby decided he couldn’t take that long for each one, and began to shovel them into Mordecai’s maw, his beak forced open by Rigby’s free hand. He dumped them into his open beak, which nearly served as a sort of funnel, as if he were dumping things out into the garbage, using his mouth to hold as many as Rigby could physically fit in his mouth before forcing his beak closed and watching as he struggled to chew the hundred and hundreds of doughy calories. Cream spurted from the front of his beak, glazing his messy moobs. His eyes watered slightly as he moaned and chewed the several pastries, with cream occasionally and uncontrollably falling from his overwhelmed mouth.

Box after box was forced into Mordecai’s overwhelmed maw and brought into his overburdened belly. It gurgled and groaned and sloshed underneath Rigby, wonderful sounds coming from his catch, stuffed and fattened, weighed down by his own size.

The last of the éclairs were hastily forced down Mordecai’s gullet, and the empty box was thrown aside into the room’s messy pile of boxes. Before Mordecai had even finished swallowing the last of the roughly seventy thousand calories, Rigby slid forward and grabbed his cock with his hand, which was still coated in Mordecai’s saliva. He used it to lube up his erection. Mordecai swallowed, and Rigby raised an eyebrow, offering one last snack to the bird— one last serving of calories.

Mordecai swallowed again. He opened his mouth to speak, “My— boooaaarrrrrp— mouth’s—” and the head of Rigby’s cock was brought into Mordecai’s beak. Mordecai immediately shut up as his eyelids drooped slightly and he gladly started to take the length of Rigby’s erection. Rigby’s balls rested in cream from the éclairs, as well as grease from the takeout and drool from the lardball under him. He couldn’t care less, though.

Mordecai’s beak was forced open wider and wider as Rigby leaned further in. And it was only a moment before his mouth was as open as it could be, and the head of Rigby’s cock was pressing against the soft and slimy back of Mordecai’s throat. He half-gagged, but also loudly moaned. He was being used and fucked by Rigby. A month ago, Rigby would have been repulsed by the idea, or at least, he probably would have. But now, Mordecai’s fatpad was as wet as his cleavage was from the constant dribble of precome.

Rigby pulled back, and leaned in again, with his free, saliva-covered hand forcing Mordecai’s beak to stay wide open. Mordecai involuntarily let out another  _ ghlk _ as Rigby’s dick went into Mordecai’s throat. Rigby’s other hand grabbed Mordecai’s crest again. The feathers were so immensely soft and fluffed out from in between each of Rigby’s greasy fingers. He gripped them with an intense desire, pulling on them as he held Mordecai by the back of his head, forcing his head to stay in place, with his throat available for Rigby’s throbbing erection to get bruised by.

With increasing speed, Rigby pushed his hips and leaned back, with his balls slapping against Mordecai’s soft chins. Rigby suppressed his moaning and quietly panted. Mordecai loudly burped occasionally, panted and gasped, as well as moaning so desperately and submissively. As Rigby thrust into Mordecai’s fat face, his body shook and jiggled with the motion. His moobs jiggled, as did his thick and heavy thighs. To his dismay, his taut and painfully full belly did too, bringing even more sharp pain to his gut, rhythmically spiking as it jostled; it loudly gurgled and groaned as it did.

Mordecai’s throat splorched and squished loudly as the pace still quickened. Lots of drool dripped down Mordecai’s wide-open beak. Rigby’s balls continued to plap against Mordecai’s wet triple chin. Mordecai couldn’t stop making noises— from his overly filled belly, from his abused throat, or from his exhausted lungs.

Rigby’s pace increased to as quickly as he could move himself, which, perhaps expected given his size, was quite fast. His balls swung back and forth, slapping Mordecai’s fat rolls, with his cock forcing all sorts of adorable, desperate, and submissive noises from the lardball.

Rigby gripped Mordecai’s crest even harder, getting a muffled yelp out of Mordecai. 

Rigby forced his cock as far down Mordecai’s throat as he could as he leaned his head back and moaned. Mordecai’s eyes were wide as come shot down his throat and into his massive belly. Rigby pulled Mordecai head even closer to his hips as his cock continued to mercilessly fatten Mordecai even further with hot come. Some of it spurted out and dripped out from the sides of Mordecai’s beak, onto his messy and wet chest.

After several seconds, Rigby pulled out and allowed Mordecai to breathe again. Rigby’s cock kept dribbling come all over Mordecai’s chest, and Rigby somewhat absentmindedly reveled in how he was making Mordecai even messier. Mordecai gasped for air, as well as belched loudly several times, moaned, and even started hiccuping. Rigby watched as he himself caught his breath. It was adorable to see just how used Mordecai had been. And to see how so much food and fat was affecting him. Rigby wanted to see him even larger, even rounder, and even more fuckable.

Mordecai caught his breath and stopped moaning, although he kept burping and hiccuping. Rigby pulled himself off of Mordecai’s belly, which Rigby noticed was significantly thicker now; Rigby had been several inches higher of where he had been when he first climbed onto Mordecai. Rigby saw as, despite leaking out precome the entire time, Mordecai hadn’t come. He smiled as he sort of dusted himself off and said, “You know, I can help you waddle into the shower and help clean all that come and grease off. And maybe help you reach your dick.”

“I can— hiccup— reach my— urrrrp— dick. And I— huff— can walk to the bathroom— bourp— by myself,” Mordecai replied.

“Then I guess you don’t need m—”

“No! Help— ourp— me get up, please.”

“Alright,” Rigby grinned, “and helping you reach your tiny dick?”

“It’s not— hiccup— tiny.”

“Say it’s tiny or I won’t help you.”

“My dick’s tiny.”

“Cause you’re so obese.”

“Cause I’m— boooouuurrrp— so obese.”

“Fuck, dude. I think I love you,” Rigby admitted, intensely yet softly.

“Me or— hiccup— my folds?”

“We can figure that out later.”

“I think I— urp— love you too, dude.”

“Adorable. I’m gonna throw up.”

“Buuuarrp— not before I do.” Mordecai slapped the side of his distended middle, which rippled. He hiccuped.

Rigby rushed back over to Mordecai. “Let’s get you up.”


	6. Celebration Buffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordecai meets the goal, and Rigby takes him to an all-you-can-eat buffet to celebrate. In a private room, Mordecai eats and eats and eats, before Rigby takes charge and has sex with the less mobile Mordecai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long, but it's a good one. Sorry for the delay. Have fun with this one.

Two days before the deadline arrived. Mordecai was helped out of bed by Rigby, who gave him a small bakery cake as a reward for getting up. Mordecai waddled over to the bathroom to go measure his weight on a heavy-duty scale Rigby had bought.

As Mordecai messily gobbled up the sickly sweet icing of the cake, dirtying up his hands, beak, and face, he looked at himself in the mirror. Just three weeks ago, he’d been something of a beanstalk, with birdish legs and a narrow silhouette. Now, he was wide, thick, and heavy. His hips barely looked like they belonged to the same person now, and his belly was so round and large, with his navel looking larger and deeper. What had been hardly noticeable “pecs” were now bulbous and pillowy soft breasts that Rigby could hardly keep his hands off. His legs, black and without feathers, now struggled to keep up with his rapidly growing weight. Despite the sheer size of his thighs, the legs themselves sometimes felt like jelly when he stepped, his fat jiggling with each hard step.

And as Mordecai stepped onto the scale, having already finished the cake and setting the plate aside, its display popped up with 457 pounds. Mordecai turned and opened his mouth to tell Rigby, but was interrupted by a loud belch, and then told him.

“Whoa, dude, really?” Rigby asked, stepping over to get a look.

“Yeah, dude— I won!” Mordecai smiled.

“Well, go ahead and send me the bill for all the food you bought, then.”

“Dude, you don’t have to do that anymore; we both, like, got something outta this. You got to see me get fatter, and— ouurp— I got to get fucked by you.” Mordecai burped. “Besides, I stopped keeping track of that stuff after, like, the second day.”

“Send me the bill for what you kept track of and we’ll call it even.”

“I don’t wanna make you pay for— bbaaurp— everything I bought. I ate, like, a fuckton of food.”

“Hell yeah, you did!” Rigby rubbed the side of Mordecai’s gut, which sloshed. “And I put some money aside before I dared you to do this anyway.”

Mordecai’s eyes narrowed. “You piece of shit.  _ That’s _ where all your money was going?”

“Yup. To my spank bank.” Rigby slapped Mordecai’s massive ass. Mordecai immediately blushed— even more than he had been. His cock was completely erect, although it stopped peeking out from his fatpad and from under his belly a couple of days ago. “And I think you deserve a reward, dude.”

Rigby led Mordecai into an all-you-can-eat buffet. He turned and said to Mordecai over his shoulder, “You hungry?”

Mordecai’s stomach rumbled, exactly on cue. The truth was, as much as Mordecai kinda wanted to lose the weight he had gained after winning, or at least stop eating so much, his appetite had permanently swelled. Where before a whole pizza could be a filling dinner, now he ate them as a snack and hardly felt fuller. He’d eaten a cake for breakfast and ate a whole box of donuts and guzzled a gallon of milk on the car trip over, and yet he was still hungry— starved, even. “Well, yeah, but I think I’d get kicked out if I tried to eat until I was full.”

“No, dude, I did some research. This place will  _ really _ eat as much as you want. It’s way more expensive, but I thought that my piggy deserved a treat for being so good.”

“What was that?” Mordecai’s hidden cock throbbed at the words ‘piggy’ and ‘treat’.

“Just go stuff your face full; no one’s gonna stop you.” Rigby led Mordecai through a closed door into a small room with a booth and a wall that was simply floor to ceiling glass with massive blackout curtains at either side. “Oh yeah, and they’ve got private rooms for you to eat in.” Rigby locked the door behind them. “So we can do whatever we want.”

“Dude, how much does it cost to eat here?” Mordecai asked while Rigby closed the curtains.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s got more food than you’ve eaten in the past month.” Rigby sat down with Mordecai at a booth. Mordecai felt a bit tight in the seat, with his belly pushing against the bolted-down table.

“...Do I need to eat all of that?”

“Nah, just until you’re full.”

“How much is ‘full?’”

“I’ll let you know when you’ve got there.”

“I’m not, like, totally sure I— ooarp— wanna gain too much more.”

“How much  _ do _ you wanna gain?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you wanna stop?”

“...No.”

“Good, because nothing makes me wanna fuck you more than when you’re stuffed and burping uncontrollably.” Rigby stood up. “Come on, let’s go get you something to eat.”

In the main area of the restaurant, there were dozens of large tables, piled high with food of all varieties. Mordecai eyed around and saw a few tables with people eating there. Everyone seemed to be using this place to gorge, but no one else that he could see was nearly as massive as him. Most simply looked bloated, like they’d eaten a single big meal— not like they’d been eating for weeks straight. A glance at Rigby’s face made it seem like he was almost proud of his boyfriend being the largest one there.

The plates themselves were massive, maybe a foot and a half in diameter. Rigby held it and asked what Mordecai wanted. As Mordecai said yes to certain things, Rigby loaded the plate up with it, stacking things high. Huge scoops of sweet potato casserole, dripping with melted marshmallow and butter. Big, juicy, and fatty cuts of steak. A dozen or more pieces of French toast, sodden with syrup and butter, stacked vertically on the plate. A couple of pounds of greasy macaroni and cheese. And when there was no more room on the plate, Rigby asked Mordecai to grab an entire cake with his hands to carry back to their table.

Rigby set down the heavy plate with a grunt, and Mordecai eventually got seated back where he had been a minute ago. The amount of food in front of him was a bit daunting, especially knowing that essentially infinitely more was right outside their private room. This one plate, plus the cake Mordecai had brought, was maybe 25 thousand calories. And Mordecai knew Rigby wouldn’t be bothered at all to run back and forth maybe a dozen times to refill the plate.

Rigby raised an eyebrow from the other side of the table, “You go ahead and start.” Mordecai reached down and grabbed a large spoon. Immediately, Rigby piped up again, “Hey, what’s the fun in that? You’ve got a lot of food to work on, and using utensils is gonna take forever.”

Mordecai put down the spoon, and reached out and grabbed a messy handful of the sweet potato casserole. He brought it to his mouth, dripping down his arm and onto the table, as well as his cleavage, before tasting the rich flavor. And, with a sort of muscle memory kicking in, which made the motions of him stuffing himself feel simply natural, his other hand reached out, and in just a moment, his hands were both bringing food to his mouth, one right after the other.

The sweet potato was gone in practically an instant, and without much hesitation, his hands automatically moved to the mac and cheese. His hands were already covered in marshmallow and butter, and now they were covered in goopy, melty cheese and grease as he brought handfuls of dripping pasta to his maw. This was again, extremely rich in its taste, and was also extremely unhealthy, the grease and the fat and the carbs only serving to thicken Mordecai further. Rigby watched with a small, somewhat dopey and somewhat stricken smile.

His hands moved to the dozen and a half slices of French toast, grabbing them and squeezing them into his beak one after the other. He pushed them into his gullet, squishing the butter and egg and syrup out of them and down his throat as he tried to make room for more in his mouth. Already, the table was an absolute mess of grease, butter, marshmallow, and syrup. And his beak and his tits were drizzled in saliva and food. So far, Rigby was seeing this as one of Mordecai’s fastest binges ever, with almost the entire plate gone in maybe a minute or so.

Mordecai grabbed chunks of steak and ripped them apart, chewing on the juicy fat and calorie-dense meat. It slowed him down, but out of some unplaceable urge, he pushed through quickly. And the meat, of which there wasn’t as much as the other foods, was eaten quickly. He then started grabbing handfuls of the cake and shoving the handfuls into his gluttonous beak.

In two and a half minutes, all 25 thousand calories were in Mordecai’s bloated belly. Already, he was panting and burping uncontrollably. But Rigby hadn’t brought Mordecai here for a snack— he’d brought him here for a  _ meal, _ and he was gonna get it.

“Lemme get you more, dude.” Rigby stood up with a smirk, “Any preferences?”

“Get— buuaarp— more of that macaroni,” Mordecai huffed.

And in a short time, Rigby returned, wheeling a cart. Mordecai turned and balked at the three or four plates sat on the two trays of the cart, as well as the four glasses of wine, and an  _ entire _ soda dispenser.

“I didn’t really wanna make any more trips than I have to, so I grabbed everything at once. That okay?” Rigby asked.

“Uh… what— ooup— did you get?”

“Got you macaroni, like you asked. I think this is, like, seven or eight pounds of it? Also got you more sweet potato casserole, which I also think is six or seven or eight pounds. Got you a few big cakes, cause I know you love those. Got, like, 50 cheeseburgers, with a whole bunch of onion rings to go with them. A whole lot of chocolate, and, um, this super long sausage link thing.”

“How many— urp— calories is all that?”

“Oh, right. I asked an employee and they said it was almost 200 thousand. How does that sound?”

“How many pounds is that?” Mordecai worriedly asked.

“Just enough.”

“I don’t wanna get stuck in this booth.”

“You’ll be fine.” Rigby started setting the plates down in front of Mordecai, “Why don’t you start with whatever looks good to you while I put all this on the table?”

Mordecai reached out and grabbed the mac and cheese again. Huge handfuls of it were grabbed by his hands, almost instinctively, and he brought each messy fistful of it to his beak.

This time, he was slowed down more. Already weighed down with half a dozen pounds or so from the first trip, he would now double that just with the mac and cheese. It was a chore, but one he took on without really thinking about it. Melty cheese and grease dripped from his beak down onto his rack, coating half of his arm, both of his hands completely, and much of his face and chest.

Halfway through, with quite a bit of the food having splattered his breasts instead of going in him, Rigby spoke up from across the table, “Don’t miss that stuff on your tits.” Mordecai quickly obliged, using his messy hands to scoop the cheese and grease and butter from his cleavage and into his mouth, trying to get every last bit.

Belching and hiccuping after emptying out the mac and cheese, he reached out and started grabbing the chocolate. It quickly started melting in his warm and cheesy hands, but he scraped it into his beak, mixing it with the cheese and the grease, nearly completely ignoring the taste already.

Dirtying his face even further, making all sorts of substances stuck in his feathers, on his beak, and all over his hands and moobs, he finished the two pounds of chocolate and quickly moved to one of the three cakes.

Mordecai stuffed rich icing and sweet cake into his maw, barely slowing down as he continued, despite feeling heavier and heavier in his seat. His belly grew, pushing against the table more and more, and he could feel the seat straining beneath him as his weight grew without bound. On the other side of the table, Rigby watched with lust. His hand went beneath the table, as he started to play with his cock.

The cakes were shoved down his throat over several minutes. His stomach felt distended beyond belief. His belly was taut and hurt from just how full he was. Indeed, in his stomach was maybe thirty pounds of food already. And yet, his hands moved to the sweet potato casserole.

Before, it had tasted so nice. Now, he either couldn’t or wouldn’t taste it as he forced it down his own throat as if he were stuffing a turkey. Indeed, it felt like that. He could see and feel himself growing from the food— his belly expanding. It was as if he were a balloon, being stuffed full of fat and hundreds of pounds of food. And with all the burping, he felt simply overwhelmed. He was tired and breathing heavily, and yet he couldn’t stop himself from belching and hiccuping nearly constantly.

He moved to the cheeseburgers. There were 50, stacked in a sort of pyramid, dripping grease and condiments onto each one below them. At the bottom, it was practically a puddle of cheese, ketchup, and grease, which was being soaked up by the buns at the bottom. Mordecai reached out and grabbed one with one hand, and then another with the other. He stuffed them in his mouth whole, chewing it all as quickly as he could, though still taking several seconds as he chewed up each one before swallowing. And each one had 700 or 800 calories.

At the end, with the cheeseburgers at the bottom of the messy pyramid, chewing the buns resulted in grease oozing out into his mouth, with the bread sodden with it. It dribbled down his beak and his chins, down to his messy breasts. And still, he quickly moved to the onion rings.

He grabbed two or three of the large rings at a time, shoving them in his mouth. And after even more grease went into his loudly churning and gurgling belly, and more dripped down his face, he was finished with all 2 or 3 pounds of them. And then the sausage links.

There were maybe 20 or 25 of them, all linked together and spiraled onto the plate. He brought one end of the chain to his mouth, biting off one of the sausages with his beak. And with Rigby staring at him, hunched over as he was jacking off, Mordecai swallowed the sausage whole. His throat bulged as the sausage slipped down into his belly. Rigby shuddered, which let Mordecai know to keep going with that.

And in a few minutes, as Rigby edged himself to keep from simply coming on the floor, Mordecai swallowed all of the sausages. That alone was 30 thousand calories, and weighed nearly 30 pounds. His belly was gigantic. And while Mordecai told himself that his weight would drop some after it was all digested, and it wasn’t simply food sitting around inside of him, that still meant, what, gaining 50 pounds? Right now he weighed around 550 pounds, and it felt so bizarre. So he wasn’t gonna let Rigby take him on any other buffet trips after this. But, this one, he would utilize fully.

“You finished everything?” Rigby asked, still masturbating. Mordecai, still unable to stop belching, nodded. “Then get up.”

Mordecai strained and pushed, but couldn’t pull himself up from the booth. His body was too heavy for his muscles, and his distended belly was pushing into the table so hard. “I— hiccup— can’t get— buuuuuuuaaaaaaarp— up.”

Rigby’s face lit up with a horny, devilish grin. “Even better.” Rigby stood up on the seat, showing off his big, thick erection, and he swept all of the plates on the table aside. He got onto the table, and kneeled down right in front of Mordecai, putting his cock at beak-level. “Open up, fatty.”

Mordecai obliged, and immediately Rigby thrust his cock into Mordecai’s warm, greasy mouth. Unable to do anything else, Mordecai started to suck off Rigby. He couldn’t move back, stand up, or anything else, leaving him and his throat all but to be used as a fucktoy by Rigby.

Burping between the glhks of Rigby’s cock thrusting deep into Mordecai’s throat, his hands went to rub his churning belly. Rigby moaned loudly as the head of his cock again started to bruise the back of Mordecai’s soft throat. He reached down and grabbed one of Mordecai’s breasts, squeezing it hard, causing Mordecai to moan himself. Rigby’s hand squeezed the exceptionally soft tits of Mordecai, and his other hand went to his throat, feeling the bulge as his cock pushed in deeply.

In less than a minute, Rigby came down Mordecai’s greedy gullet, filling his completely stuffed belly even more, and weighing him down even further. Rigby’s moans were drowned out by the burping, huffing, and hiccuping of Mordecai as he rubbed his abused stomach.

Rigby panted after a minute or so had passed, “Here, let’s get you up.” He got off the table and went to Mordecai’s side. Together, they were able to get Mordecai up onto his feet. He stumbled slightly, not used to the extra 100 pounds he’d just eaten. “I’m not done with you yet, though.”

Mordecai laid on his back on the table, which strained under his weight. Rigby stood on a chair he pulled up, and held Mordecai’s thick legs up, the fat of his thighs and his ass weighing down what used to be svelte bird legs. Then, with his cock hidden by his burgeoning belly and fatpad, and with his fat ass exposed, Rigby went for seconds as he slid his cock into Mordecai’s ass.

Rigby’s hips plapped against Mordecai. His huge ass and fat thighs jiggled as Rigby rammed into him. Mordecai’s tits were weighed down, and Mordecai could nearly feel them against his cheeks as the massive breasts attempted to cover his face. And his belly, fat, bloated, and massively distended, completely blocked any view of the man fucking him.

Mordecai’s entire fatty body jiggled as Rigby vigorously thrust into him. Rigby picked up the pace as he tried to get what come was left in him into Mordecai. He bit his lip, moaning as he thrust in and out as fast as he could.

Finally, he came into Mordecai, his balls resting against the soft curve of his huge asscheeks. His fingers dug into Rigby’s thighs as he leaned his head back, moaning, again overshadowed by Mordecai’s burps and gurgling and panting.

Rigby set Mordecai’s legs down and with an exhale, said, “Well, this is your treat, so let me help you out some now.” He got on his knees on the chair and leaned forward. With one hand, he held up Mordecai’s belly. Then, as he looked at Mordecai’s fatpad, “Wow, your dick’s not  _ nearly _ as big anymore, huh?”

“I’m— buuaap— too fat.”

“Fuck yeah, you are.” Rigby leaned forward and started to suck off Mordecai’s erect dick, surrounded by the fat Rigby had encouraged him to gain.

Mordecai struggled to keep up. He panted loudly, and exhaustedly; when he wasn’t belching, at least. His stomach digested even louder, upset in a way by the movement and the blowjob. Rigby’s free hand reached out and rubbed the side of Mordecai’s massive belly.

Rigby could hear Mordecai’s moaning and breathing quickening, and he pulled his mouth away. “Tell me you’re fat.”

“I’m— huff— fat!”

“Tell me you’re a pig.”

“I’m— buuuuuurrrp— a pig!”

“Oink for me, you fat bitch.”

“Oink oi— buuaaarp— oink— huff— oink!”

“What was that?”

“Buuuuuuuuaaaaarrp— oink oink!”

“You’re burping too loud, pig.”

“Oink oink!” Mordecai begged, “Oink!”

“Pig needs me to come, huh?”

“Please— huff— Rigby! Oink— ouurrp— oink!”

“Fine, piggy.” Rigby shoved his face into Mordecai’s fatpad again, as he vigorously sucked Mordecai’s cock. Finally, with a loud moan, not drowned out by a burp or by churning, he came into Rigby’s mouth. He came a lot, and it was all mildly sweet. To Rigby, it seemed that that was his meal, making him no longer feel peckish.

After a minute or two of panting and burping, Rigby finally stood up and put the chair away. “Want anything else to eat?”

“No, no.”

“Alright.” Rigby went over to Mordecai to help him up. “And you answer to ‘pig’ or ‘piggy’ now, okay?”

“Only?”

“We can figure that out, pig.”

“Okay, but— buuuuuuuaaaaaaarp— I’m not doing— huff— another buffet— hiccup— like this.”

“If you don’t want to, sure. Just know that I’m gonna decide what you eat from here on out.”

“I don’t wanna— uurp— get much fatter.”

“Then you won’t. But I’m still stuffing you, and you need to know that I’m in control, okay?”

“Doesn’t sound— huff— like it.”

“Do you want me to be more in control? I can decide to feed you much more.”

“No.”

“Then know that I’m feeding you a cake to celebrate when we get back, piggy.”


	7. Immobility and Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordecai waddles to the shower and gets his blubber fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry about not getting anything written here for a while. You know how it is. So, this is the last chapter of this work. It's more like an epilogue, really. After this, I plan on finishing the Wrench story, maybe making a Zootopia thing, maybe an Overwatch thing, maybe another Amorous thing, probably another Zeed thing. idk Leave me ideas if you have any.

Mordecai’s bed creaked loudly under his weight, threatening to break. Rigby was currently in the process of finding a new bed for Mordecai— one that could sustain his heft. Mordecai dug through the large stack of sweets piled on his bedside table to find his phone. As he looked at his phone, held in his right hand, he absentmindedly began to open and eat several of the pastries by his side. It took a couple of minutes before he even realized he was doing it, and by then, a box and a half of store-bought cakes had been eaten— more than a day or two’s worth of calories in just a few minutes.

He had become so accustomed to eating constantly that he had to consciously stop himself from doing it when he wasn’t paying attention. Despite his desire to stay, at most, at about the same weight he was already, and despite Rigby agreeing to do that, Mordecai had still gained almost 30 pounds, up to about 530 pounds now, since digesting all of that buffet food. He could only get up out of bed, onto the scale, or into the shower with extensive help from Rigby. But, Mordecai would be lying if he said he didn’t like all of this. In fact, this time had been the most pleasurable period Mordecai had ever experienced.

The door swung open, and Rigby walked in. Mordecai strained to look over his gut at him. Rigby walked over and climbed up onto Mordecai’s belly, sitting down with his cock laying in front of Mordecai’s face.

“Hey, Morbo,” Rigby greeted, using a pet name for his man.

“Hey, Rigby,” Mordecai said, his mouth smacking with thick saliva.

“I was thinking we get you a shower today.”

“I don’t— ourrp— wanna get up.”

“Yeah, but you’re such a mess.”

“I thought you liked that.”

“I do…” Rigby’s half-flaccid cock began to harden, threatening to nearly poke Mordecai in the face, “I do like that. But you need a shower sometimes.” Rigby looked down at Mordecai’s vast body. “I mean, look at this.” He pulled out half a muffin from between Mordecai’s tits. “And I mean, this is gonna get gross.” He grazed his finger over a spot in Mordecai’s feathers where Rigby had come.

Rigby looked back up, “Besides, you’re gonna do what I want, slut.”

“What if I don’t take— urp— a shower?” Mordecai led him on.

“Then I’m just gonna fuck you that much harder.”

“Like that’s— buuaarp— a bad thing?”

“I’ll shove my dick so far down your throat that you’ll feel me in your stomach.”

“Speaking of which, I’m still hungry.”

“Take some of those cakes with you; you can eat ‘em on the way.”

Mordecai grunted as he and Rigby strained to get the morbidly obese bird sitting upright. Then, to get him up from the bed. Mordecai’s mobility was reaching zero, with his body so heavy and his muscles and bones so weak, that he could only half-waddled down the hall, with Rigby giving him a little push when he started to get stuck in the doorways or between the close walls. His hips, which lead into his massive ass, would get wedged in the door— weeks of fattening food bringing the previously svelte and athletic bird to a complete and embarrassing halt. His thighs jiggled with every step. Each step in itself was like an elephant slowly stomping ahead— it shook the entire house, the floorboards shook, and Mordecai felt a belch bubble up in his greedy stomach.

While he waddled ahead, he shoved more pastries into his beak, getting himself that much fatter for the scale.

Finally, with a small push into Mordecai’s doughy ass, he was in the bathroom. And before their final destination, they stopped on the scale. Specifically, two heavy-duty scales would weigh him. He stepped up, his balance swaying, with one foot on each scale. Together, he weighed 531 pounds. Almost 400 pounds of fuckable blubber heavier than when he began.

Mordecai got down from the scales, and to satiate his hunger— for the next few minutes— Rigby quickly took all of the pastries out of the last box and forced them into Mordecai’s maw, the dense cake squishing into every nook in Mordecai’s mouth, some of it forcing itself down into Mordecai’s throat, ready to fatten him up immediately. Mordecai loudly chewed, as if it were bubblegum, with some of it squelching out briefly, as he swallowed the thick paste of sugar.

Mordecai was brought into the shower, and as Rigby began to turn on the water, Mordecai let himself slide down onto his ass on the far side of the tub. Rigby turned and watched as he wedged his wide lard into the tub, his moobs squishing together, with his thighs assisting his belly’s attempt to completely and utterly hide Mordecai’s pathetic cock under a mountain of chub.

The warm water began to shower onto Mordecai’s belly, dripping down in streams in the creases between his rolls, as well as between his thighs and his belly. His deep navel filled up with a puddle of water. Butter, grease, oil, come, and more began to slowly wash out from between his tits, out from his navel, and from his massive rolls. Rigby stepped over and sat on Mordecai’s belly again, causing his catch to burp loudly, and the water was now splashing against Mordecai’s navel as well as on the bottom of Rigby’s back and his ass.

“You know what I’m thinking I do with you today?” Rigby smirked.

“What?” Mordecai asked.

“With you all wedged into this tub, I can’t but notice your tits are looking perfect today.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. To think such a thin and athletic bird bitch would let himself get so fat. Let his chest get so heavy that his breasts could smother someone.”

“What are you— baourp— thinking of doing to them?”

“Rrf, I’m gonna make my obese fucktoy embarrassed for having such heavy, greasy tits.”

“Whatever you want, Rigby.”

“Beg. Beg for me to fuck you.”

“Please, Rigby,” he moaned loudly— desperately, “use me! Fuck me like the little come slut I am! Pound my lard until I’m bruised!”

“Who?”

“You, Rigby! My master! You own me! Use me, please!”

“You’re so desperate.”

“Please, I’ll do anything!”

“You’ll feed yourself until you can’t move?”

“Rigby!” Mordecai moaned, “I’ll eat until I fall through the floor! I’ll make myself as big as you want! Anything to make you happy!”

“You didn’t answer my question, Morbo.”

“Yes! Yes! I’ll eat until I can’t move a muscle! Stuff myself like a pig!”

“You’re humiliating,” Rigby smirked as he took his throbbing cock and plapped it down between Mordecai’s tits. Rigby’s hands went to each moob, squishing them together, the fat enveloping Rigby’s erection like a doughy, pillowy fucktoy. “Open up, bitch.”

Mordecai opened his beak up wide, his tongue rolling out. Rigby pushed the head of his cock into Mordecai’s mouth. “Now start sucking,” Rigby demanded.

Mordecai closed his mouth around the head of Rigby’s dick, and started to fellate it with his tongue, stimulating the sensitive, throbbing head with his slimy, greedy tongue. 

“God, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’ve been sucking cock for years. The little slut going around sucking off every handsome boy he meets?” Mordecai moaned submissively through the mouthful of Rigby’s dick. “Well, you better keep getting familiar with this one, cause you’re not sucking off any random bird twinks anymore.” Mordecai couldn’t defend himself, even if he actually wanted to, with his duty to suck Rigby dry.

Rigby leaned all the way in and took Mordecai by surprise, his cock hilting in Mordecai’s throat suddenly. Mordecai gagged with a  _ ghlk. _ He then pulled right back out. “Needed your spit to lube up your tits.”

Rigby squished Mordecai’s tits together, creating the softest and most fuckable thing Rigby had ever experienced. The massive, doughy moobs served excellently as a place for Rigby to thrust into. When Rigby fucked Mordecai’s mouth, the beak was there. When Rigby fucked Mordecai’s ass, he could still occasionally feel his abused bones underneath all of his blubber. But here, all he could feel was lard. It was the softest, fattest part of Mordecai imaginable. It was the trophy to all of Rigby’s hard work in fattening up his catch, getting Mordecai ready for him. Mordecai had been transformed from a svelte, sarcastic guy, bigger and more in charge than Rigby, to a belching, doughy slut, who was bigger and yet not in charge at all. Rigby had made him his.

Rigby thrust back and forth, Mordecai’s moobs pleasuring his master. His mouth worked Rigby’s head, slobbering all over the hot, sensitive member. Rigby and Mordecai both made sure the head stayed in Mordecai’s mouth— they didn’t want any of Rigby’s come to end up not assisting in fattening up Mordecai, after all.

The pace was picking up fast. Despite the fact they had fucked only hours before, both were already once again so desperately horny for each other. The feathers on Mordecai’s chest were completely ruffled. Those on his moobs, where Rigby was fucking, were serving to stimulate Rigby’s cock that much more.

Rigby liked the fact that Mordecai was a bird. The previously skinny bird legs were just begging to be made thicker. His beak was a perfect scoop for fattening foods, as well as a place for him to hilt his massive dick. His feathers were soft and clean, and his tail feathers made his ass just look that much cuter.

Mordecai never would have expected Rigby to be the one he would end up with. Rigby had never seemed to be that person. Especially not  _ this _ person. If only Mordecai had known that Rigby, despite being half as tall as Mordecai, had it in him to get Mordecai on his knees, begging like a submissive bitch. And if only he’d known that such a hedonistic lifestyle waited for him, if only he allowed Rigby to fatten him mercilessly.

Rigby panted, “Burp for me, slut.”

It wasn’t hard for Mordecai to muster up a massive belch, which he released, his beak practically forced open by it.

“You fucking nasty bitch,” Rigby moaned. Both of his hands left Mordecai’s pillowy tits and grabbed Mordecai by his crest with both hands. He pulled Mordecai’s head forward, forcing his entire cock down Mordecai’s throat again. He rapidly thrust in and out of Mordecai’s throat. Finally, as Mordecai swallowed his own saliva, Rigby orgasmed, pumping come down Mordecai’s gullet. For what felt like forever, he came, forcing more and more hot protein into Mordecai’s stomach.

Finally, Rigby pulled out, leaning back with a hand propped up on Mordecai’s gut. Mordecai was panting.

“Well,” Rigby inhaled after a moment, silent bar the sound of the water, “we should start to clean you up now.”

“What— huff— about me?” Mordecai asked. His hand tried to reach for his own dick, in vain.

“Well, do you actually plan on doing what you said? Getting as fat as I want?”

“Yes, Rigby. I do. I’m— baaaurp— enjoying all of this so— huff— so much. I wanna keep going.”

“When do you wanna stop?”

“Whenever you want to.”

“A thousand pounds?”

“How much will— urp— you fuck me?”

“Constantly.”

“Then yes. I wanna get even fatter.”

“You won’t be able to walk.”

“Is that because of the weight— ourp— or because of how much you’ll— huff— be fucking me?”

Rigby’s pupils dilated. “God, I love you so much, Mordecai.”

“I— buuuuaaarp— love you, Rigby.”

They stared at each other for a silent moment.

“Now let’s get you off,” Rigby said.

“Fucking thank you.”


End file.
